


The Fallen Nightmare

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fluff, Human Beelzebub (Good Omens), Human Gabriel (Good Omens), Kissing, Light Angst, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: i rlly like The American Nightmare by INK and like, angst
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	The Fallen Nightmare

Falling from Heaven is traumatic: Beelzebub only had to see Crowley to see that much. The demon was a wreck when he appeared in Hell: disoriented, scared, and injured. Beelzebub vaguely remembers helping Crowley gain his ground and settle in Hell for a while.

Beelzebub had never experienced the effects of a fall this close to home though. Gabriel’s fall was entirely unexpected, in spite of the relationship between the pair becoming more and more open to God’s eyes. 

She punished Gabriel in the only way that She knew how.

_After spending the day with Gabriel, Beelzebub was settling in for the night. A thud against the door caught their attention though. They shook it off, thinking it was nothing more than a neighbour. An almost silent groan followed. Beelzebub almost didn’t hear it. There was a thud, which was somewhat like a knock. They made their way over towards the door, entirely unsure of what they were going to expect._

_They opened the door. The sight that met them was a punch to the gut, shattering the happiness that the past few months had created. Gabriel laid in the doorway. He had two blood stains on his back, it was obvious to Beelzebub what they were – though humans likely wouldn’t know._

_Reaching down, they lift Gabriel and somehow manage to pull him into the flat. Gabriel’s body lands on the sofa, a low moan can be heard. He’s still somewhere between conscious and unconscious._

_Trying to heal Gabriel takes far too long, and it tests Beelzebub’s patience more times than they’d ever admit. But Gabriel is worth it – he’s worth everything and more for Beelzebub. They somehow manage to carry him through to the bedroom and lay him in the bed. Leaning down, Beelzebub presses their lips against Gabriel’s forehead, before climbing into the bed beside him. Sleep doesn’t find them easily that night._

_As Gabriel came to terms with his newfound humanity, it put the relationship to the test and strained it more than they’d ever admit, but they came through it together, stronger._

Gabriel prefers being mortal. Sure, he misses some of the perks of being an angel, but no longer does he feel like he’s a military commander. He doesn’t wake up with the stress of angels running wayward.

One of the many downsides to being human is sleep and the nightmares that seem to follow. Sleep has always eluded Gabriel, more so now that he’s human. He hates it, he hates that he’s so scared to close his eyes, for fear of what he might see.

The first time Gabriel had dreamed, he didn’t know what was going on. He can’t remember what he’d dreamed out about, though he does remember how disorienting it was for him to wake up and everything that he had seen wasn’t real, that the world around him wasn’t the one that he’d seen only moments ago.

The nightmares slowly started to creep in. He hadn’t noticed them at first, though he regrets not picking up on the change. He’s lucky to go a night without a nightmare now. 

Of course, he hasn’t told Beelzebub about the nightmares. They have their own issues going on that they don’t need any of Gabriel’s too. Gabriel’s fall has affected them both in bad ways. Gabriel believes that his fall affected Beelzebub more than it had him. He hasn’t realised how it has changed his life. 

Rain has been hammering at the windows for hours, Beelzebub has no idea how Gabriel has managed to fall asleep so easily. He’s snoring away though, curled up on Beelzebub’s chest. He rolls away after a few moments though, mumbling something that’s lost to his sleep. 

Beelzebub watches him with a small smile for a while, before turning to face the window in the hopes of getting at least a few minutes of sleep. They look up at the moon. While they were the Duke of Hell, they never understood the fascination with the moon, though now they’re human, they understand it completely.

The moon is an outlet, a portal to a completely different world. Earth is chaos, seconds from countless disasters at any given moment. War, poverty, famine global warming, crime and hatred, the world is a mess. It’s no wonder that Earth only has a few decades left before the humans have killed the planet completely. Beelzebub doesn’t want to be around for the fallout of _that._

Gabriel mutters something, dragging them from their thoughts again. Beelzebub turns to face Gabriel, stroking their fingers over his cheek. Never in a million years did they think that they would be here – mortal and in love with Gabriel, _God’s favourite angel._

Gabriel thrashes as he mumbles something, which catches Beelzebub’s attention. They frown, wrapping their arms over his shoulders. They manage to hold Gabriel relatively still, though he’s still thrashing.

“Gabriel” Beelzebub murmurs, they stroke their thumb over his cheek. Gabriel doesn’t wake. Beelzebub nudges Gabriel, trying to wake him further. Still, Gabriel doesn’t wake. Beelzebub continues to nudge Gabriel, in the hopes that it’ll wake him.

Gabriel moans lowly, a moan of pain. Beelzebub frowns, shifting to climb into Gabriel’s lap. They squeeze his hands, trying everything that they can think of to awaken him. It’s difficult, though eventually, they manage to rouse Gabriel.

Sweat is beading from his hairline, his chest is heaving. Beelzebub slides off, lying beside him. They reach up and stroke their fingers over Gabriel’s cheek.

“Bee” Gabriel whispers. He pulls Beelzebub into a tight hug; his breath is shaky. Beelzebub strokes their fingers through Gabriel’s hair, trying to calm him. They shift to the pull the duvet tighter over them, resting Gabriel’s head on their shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’m here” They murmur. Gabriel nods, holding them tightly. After a few moments of silence, Gabriel lets out a shaky breath before he speaks.

“Whose idea were nightmares? Ours or yours?” He muses. Beelzebub shrugs.

“No idea, dove. I think they were ours” Beelzebub admits. Gabriel shifts back, wiping his eyes slightly. He looks between their bodies, though it’s too dark to see anything beyond their chests. Beelzebub reaches up to cup Gabriel’s cheek, though he takes their hand in his own and kisses the palm of their hand.

“Thank you, Bee” He murmurs. Beelzebub pulls Gabriel back into their arms. They love to share the embraces like this, they’re a rarity in the relationship, though neither is entirely sure as to why.

Gabriel lets out a shaky breath again.

“What was it?” Beelzebub asks. Gabriel shrugs.

“The uh…” Gabriel looks up as more tears well in his eyes. He blinks them away before looking back down. Beelzebub squeezes Gabriel’s hands, pulling him closer. They wrap the duvet tighter around them both, hoping it helps calm Gabriel further.

“My fall, I still see it every day. I’d never go back to Heaven though” Gabriel admits. He lets out a shaky breath, wiping his eyes slightly. Beelzebub pulls Gabriel into their arms, kissing him gently. Gabriel lets a small smile slip onto his face, he presses his lips against Beelzebub’s forehead.

“I love you, Bee” He whispers.

“I love you too, dove” Beelzebub responds.


End file.
